


Someday

by AzuraJae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: As the sunlight shimmered down in his vision, Boruto racked his head trying to remember what he had been doing, but he was drawing a blank. He blinked a couple times, allowing his vision to focus on what seemed like the blue sky. There were branches of leafs dotting his vision, shielding his eyes from the bright sunny day.“Thank goodness, you’re awake.” A voice happily said. Boruto sat up, looking to his right to see Mitsuki sitting right behind him, his same gentle smile on his face.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a couple days ever since the Mitsuki arc started. I don't know why, but I really wanted to write it. I hope you will enjoy it!

There was a dull ache in the back of Boruto’s head as he tried to swim his way to consciousness. His body was painted in agonizing wounds that seem to seep down to his bones. Everything just seemed to  _ hurt _ . He wanted to scream, but his throat couldn’t cry out. 

Suddenly, a paralyzing frost seemed to overtake his entire being…then, the pain stopped. His breathing slowed and Boruto found himself quite relaxed. He finally had the energy to open his eyes. As the sunlight shimmered down in his vision, Boruto racked his head trying to remember what he had been doing, but he was drawing a blank.

He blinked a couple times, allowing his vision to focus on what seemed like the blue sky. There were branches of leafs dotting his vision, shielding his eyes from the bright sunny day.

“Thank goodness, you’re awake.” A voice happily said. Boruto sat up, looking to his right to see Mitsuki sitting right behind him, his same gentle smile on his face.

“..Mi..tsuki?” Boruto winced and rubbed his head. Boy, did he feel like he had just been tossed around in the dryer. “Where are we?”

Mitsuki gave him a blank look, then returned to his gentle smile. “You’re safe.”

Boruto found himself gritting his teeth, a bit embarrassed by Mitsuki’s works. He should be used to it by now. Mitsuki has always been by his side for all these years after all. Boruto took a look around and finally noticed what a strange landscape they’re in.

He and Mitsuki were sitting what seemed to be a small island, more of a mound than an island, surrounding what seemed like an endless stretches of water, going across farther than any eye could see. The water was so still, it reflected the sky almost like a mirror. Even though, Boruto would have thought of it a bit strange to be in such an environment, he was strangely relaxed. Like he was glad to be here or something.

Mitsuki’s expression faded and he closed his eyes and nodded to himself. “Hmm, of course you wouldn’t have remembered. You hit your head.”

“That explained why my head hurt so much when I was coming to.” Boruto said, rubbing his head. Strangely enough, his head felt completely clear and fine. 

Boruto waited for Mitsuki to continue explaining what had happened, and why he had fainted in the first place, but the explanation never came. The blonde boy turned over to look at his friend, who was staring out into the endless vastness of the water.

“It’s quite a pretty place isn’t it?” Mitsuki commented. “I was thinking I wouldn’t get something like this since I wasn’t a real…” His voice trailed off. Mitsuki smiled, albeit, it seemed a little sad. 

Boruto suddenly felt an urgency rise up from the pit of his stomach. Like something was terribly wrong and he sprang up to his feet, ready for action, but he wasn’t sure for what. He clenched his fist and looked at Mitsuki, who seemed like had a clue for what happened.

“Mitsuki…” Boruto said, calling his friend. He just couldn’t find the right words to say to him.

The pale boy turned to look at Boruto with a pleasant smile on his face. “...I’m glad I got to meet you again.”

“What are you saying?” Boruto was confused. He couldn’t make sense of Mitsuki’s words or the situation at hand. However, he felt like if he looked away from Mitsuki, that it would be the last time he ever saw him. “What happened, Mitsuki?” His voice was rising, Boruto couldn’t help it.

Mitsuki’s face then turned wistful. A face that Boruto has rarely ever seen Mitsuki ever make. When he saw that face, Boruto knew that whatever was happening, was serious. 

“You can’t stay here.” Mituski finally said, seeming to close in on himself. He brought his knees close to his chest and clenched his arms tightly. 

“What do you mean?” questioned Boruto, starting to get worried for his friend. He crouched so he was at an eye level with Mitsuki.

“No...you  _ mustn't  _ stay here.” Mitsuki turned to look at Boruto, startling him with his sharp yellow eyes, that seemed to glow from the shadows. 

“What about you?” Boruto found himself asking quietly.

Mitsuki looked at Boruto with a smile, sadness tugging the side of his lips, then shook his head.

“I won’t leave you.” Panic, fear, and sadness started to bubble deep in Boruto’s chest. He  _ knew  _ that he couldn’t let Mitsuki go, though he didn’t quite understand it himself.

Mitsuki seemed like he wanted to be shocked, but then he just chuckled to himself. “Of course…” His voice seemed to tremble, squeezing with pain. “You’re like that, Boruto. That’s what makes you…” He shook his head violently.

“Boruto, do you want to return home? Back to your friends and family? To Sarada and Sensei?” Mitsuki asked.

“Of course I do.” Boruto answered without hesitation. “But not without you. Let’s go back together, okay?”

Mitsuki turned and grabbed Boruto by the shoulders. “Himawari would be sad if you didn’t come back. Himawari just graduated the academy right?”

“Come with me.” Boruto tried to bargain, although he still didn’t understand what was happening. He grabbed Mitsuki’s wrist. 

“I’m sorry... I can’t come with you.” Mitsuki said. His expression didn’t change much, but the little nuances in his eyes made Boruto realize that his friend really was in pain. “You musn’t stay here. Too many people will miss you. We will meet again, someday, Boruto. Not too soon, I don’t mind waiting. But you must go back  _ now.  _ It will be too late if you don’t.”

Mitsuki pushed against Boruto’s shoulders, pushing him down. Boruto braced himself to hit the ground, but instead he found himself splashing down in a pool of water. Had Mitsuki pushed him into the water off the island? But he was just next to him....

Boruto tried his best to pry Mitsuki’s hands off him, but his teammate, his best friend, kept trying to push him under the water. He fought to keep his head above the water, up to where he could see Mitsuki’s face, but he quickly went under. As he fought to breathe, Boruto strained his eyes to see Mitsuki through the ripples made from the bubbles. Mitsuki’s face was distorted against the blue sky, but he could see his yellow eyes.

“Mitsu…!” he tried to call out, but instead he got a mouthful of water.

As his lungs seemed to fill up with water, the thrashing and bubbles lessened, the ripples on the water’s surface didn’t seem to stop.

Ah, he realized. 

Mitsuki was crying.

* * *

 

-~*~-

Boruto woke up coughing, trying to cough out the water that was in his lungs. He cupped his hand on his mouth, but instead of finding water, he found his hand red. A metallic taste singed his mouth. As soon as he realized what he had coughed up, the ear splitting headache came back in full force and he jerked around, grabbing his head.

“You’re awake! Thank goodness!” The familiarity of the line made Boruto jerk to his right, only to see Sarada next to him. 

She had bandages around her arms and her neck. Blood was smudged here and there. Whatever else was bruised. Her glasses was crooked, cracked in one of the lens. Her eyes was watery, her nose red. Had she been crying? He looked around and he seemed to be in a tent of some sort.

“Sa..rada?” He finally said, as the headache seemed to subside. 

“You almost died, you idiot.” She said, a smile was on her face, her voice trembling as tears threatened to fall. “I don’t know what I’d do if you too had-” 

“Mitsuki!” Boruto interrupted her. “Where is he?” Memories of drowning and Mitsuki came back to him.

Sarada was instantly overcome with a sort of fearful sadness and she clenched her hand. Her voice was quivering, as if she herself couldn’t keep herself together. “Boruto, you hurt your head, you should lie down. I’ll explain everything to you once you’re better…” She tried to put one hand on his shoulder to push him down, but the panic of what happened with Mitsuki overcame him. He slapped her hand away and stood up on his feet, only to sway and collapse again.

“Idiot!” Sarada exclaimed as she came to his side. “You know you’re injured, why can’t you just sit down and-”

“Where is he?” Boruto’s nervous voice was evident in his question. Memories were starting to come back to him. “You know, don’t you, Sarada?”

The girl shook her head, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall again. “B-Boruto, you really shouldn’t…”

Boruto managed to will himself onto his feet and exit the tent. His feet struggled to work properly and they fumbled over each other. After a few strides, Boruto’s headache and aching body got the better of him and he collapsed.

Then something caught his eye as he fell. He got up onto his knees, grabbing his head, trying to quell the pounding echoing through his mind. When he got a good look of what he saw, Boruto was filled with horror.

Before him was a blanket layed out on the ground. On that blanket was a figure, covered by another blanket from the thigh up. There was blotches of blood dying parts of the blanket. Below the waist, it seemed like one of the person’s leg was missing and even so, it was still seeping blood into the blanket. The remaining leg was heavily scarred almost beyond recognition, but he recognized those clothes anywhere. The lack of movement from the figure meant that they were dead. Judging by how some of the blood had already seemed caked on the wounds, probably for a while now.

As Boruto’s own eyes began to water, Sarada’s voice drowning out in the background, memories of a fight gathered himself in Boruto’s mind. Images of he, Mitsuki, and Sarada trying to fight some White Zetsu. The utter defeat they felt when they realized that they were outnumbered and outmatched. The terror when Mitsuki offered to clear a path, revealing that he had covered himself in paper bombs.

“No...this can’t be…” Boruto’s tears began to drip from his face. “This is a lie right?” He asked the dead body of his dear friend Mitsuki. “You can’t be…”

An answer echoed in his ears.

_ We will meet again, someday, Boruto.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied, you might have not enjoyed this as much as I implied in the beginning. It didn't really have a happy ending after all. This also marks the second time I ended Mitsuki's life in a work of fiction lol....
> 
> I don't hate Mitsuki, in fact, he's my favorite characters. I'm just having so much worry that something like this might actually happen...I guess you can say, that I'm preparing myself for it? 
> 
> Well, anyways, thank you to those who read it ;)


End file.
